I hate the way I love you
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: What if Luce had a twin sister who came to sword and cross with her? And what if her sister met a certain black haired boy? Will Cam be able to get over his hate of her and find love? Or will he forever be doomed to heartbreak? CamxOC I suck at summaries.
1. Rehab, combat boots, and Luce

Tara Lyra Price. What a horrible name. These were my thoughts as I leaned back into my old warn bed. I turned my head looking out the window. I saw the sunlight. I saw the trees. I even saw the petite birds hoping from branch to branch trying to get a grip on the small twigs as they chirped happily to each other.

But I didn't hear this. All I heard were the voices. The haunting coos of their voices as they entranced my head. My name meant starlight. So did my middle name, but all I heard, and all I saw was the darkness. In some ways Luce understood. Yet, my lovely sister Lucinda had a different problem then me.

She saw shadows. They circled above her twisting upward in a forever lasting spiral. She had once explained how they'd slink around the corners like an actual shadow. But not once did she ever tell me they touched her. IN some ways I bet they did but not like the voices did to me.

Their crude insults gnawed at my mind. Luce was different nobody ever looked at her differently. But, then again she had never told anyone aside from me of her 'problem.' I had made the horrible decision though.  
I had told my boyfriend, Chris. The man who swore he loved me. The man who had sunk to the level of in a nut shell, black mailed me. He had sworn he loved me and assured me I could tell him anything. But when I did he turned into a whole new person. He made fun of me. Heck he told everyone in school.

I had been given crude names and luckily it hadn't reached our parents yet. But Luce tried to help she really did. It didn't do much though for soon after I started receiving letters. Yes letter, threats, from my ex. As childish as it seemed he always found a way to get at me. Always writing about how much of a freak I was. How nobody could love me.

Yes I pretended not to care and truthfully I didn't care what he thought at all. Not anymore at least but it still hurt. I held the most recent letter, crumbled in my hands as I sat up from the bed throwing it into the trash bin in the corner of my room.

It is true that Lucinda didn't tell anyone at school, not even her best friend. But she had told mum and dad. So, in a way it was her fault we were going to this 'rehab' school for misfits. Truthfully I was a bit excited. On the bright side there would be no more letters from Chris.

I examined my over flowing suit case of black clothes as I sat on it trying to fit everything in. I finally forced the zipper shut. "Thank god!" I rolled my eyes. I loved black and most of my clothes consisted of it. Luce on the other hand was more of a prep kind of girl. Went to parties, kissed boys, wasn't a **virgin.**

I shuddered at the last part. I was so much different though. I had never been with a boy in that way before and I doubted any boy would ever feel that way about me. Of course most of my friends were guys. Heck my best friend Paul was a guy.

We became friends when he stood up in class and told all of us quite proudly he was named after the Paul McCartney. I was of course overjoyed. I loved The Beatles and the fact that not only did he, but he was named after one of them! Wow. Just wow was all I could think.

But it didn't matter now, because I was leaving. I was leaving to fucking Sword and Cross. I would most likely never see him again. Well at least not for a year or two. But to me that seemed like forever.

"Tara, Luce! Come down stairs please! We're going to be late!" I rolled my eyes at my mother's honey suckle voice. Clearly she didn't care about us. Or she wouldn't be sending us off. I emerged from my room at the same moment my twin sister Luce did.

We just stare at each other before awkwardly making our way down stairs. The house looks the same as it always does. But, it just seems different. Almost foreign, it may be because of the fact I'm being kicked out of it. I sign lugging my duffle bag over my shoulder. My sister Luce dragging her and my suitcase behind me.

I could care less about that old thing. But, my duffle bag has all my important stuff in it. Like my Beatle LP's, drawing pad, my favorite poem books, and last but not least (though I certainly would never admit it.) my old stuffed dog I got from my grandfather before he died. No one knew about it. Not even Luce or my mother.

MY dad was at war right now as a front line's men and I feared for his life. If he was hear he would of told my mother to go have her bitch fit in her room and would not let her send me to that school! Uh… send US.

I missed my dad so much. I finally reached the car and swung open the door. "WAIT!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a panting Paul running towards me. I smiled thinking of how much he actually looked like the famous Beatle.

He ran up to me trapping me in a hug. I hugged him back as he squeezed me so hard I thought I might pop. "Visit me?" I whispered. "Of course." He assured me rubbing my back. "I don't know what I'll do without you." I sniffled. He pulled away and began to sing to me.

I cracked a smile through tears recognizing the song as a Beatle's song he had apparently named 'mine.' "Martha my dear, silly girl….oooh! When you find yourself in the thick of it." He sung shaking me a bit. "Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you. Silly girl!"

He hugged me one more time before I climbed into the car. I fingered my dog tags around my neck as a single tear slid down my face.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # #

Clack. Clack. Clack. That's the first thing I hear as I step out of the car. Luce's heals clacking against the ground. I grit my teeth in frustration. Who wears heals to a rehab school? "Hurry up your already late!" my mother chirps.

I glared at her before looking down at my giant black combat boots. Man I loved these things. I was also wearing a tight fitting tee-shirt and a pair of black short- shorts. I doubt they'd let me wear them but screw it!

I'd be the first to admit it looked a bit odd with my combat boots. But, then again I would be the first to admit it looked _sexy._ I giggled to myself but it was half-heartedly. Luce looked at me strange. "What was that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What?" I played stupid. She just sighed. We made our way up the old granite steps into the building that looked over grown with vines. "Remember that, beds, meds, and reds." A scraggly old lady said. Or was it a man. I really couldn't tell.

"Oh look the Price sisters nice of you to join us." She sneered even though she had a smile upon her face. "Whatever bitch." I mumbled. I hadn't expected her to hear me but oh did she! "What did you just say to me young lady!" she/he hissed as its eyes bulged.

I tuned out as she started ranting about 'respect.' I examined the other people in the room. First I noticed a bubbly blonde chick. I instantly looked away deciding she would NOT make my friend list. Next I noticed a red head with lots of freckles. I was about to write him off when I noticed a lighter in his pocket.

Ooh! A fellow pyro! I grinned evilly. I could dig that. Next I noticed…..- wow! My breath caught in my throat. The most amazing guy I had ever seen was standing right in front of me. He had perfect black hair that fell in front of his eyes. His eyes were an amazingly emerald green that shined in a taunting way.

I grasped my dog tags once again. It was something that I always did when I was nervous, eager, or excited. I wasn't sure which one I was right now. Wait who was he staring at? I looked over and noticed him making eye contact with Luce, and she was blushing! I glared at her and she dropped the gaze noticing me staring at her.

The boy looked confused then noticed me. I was expecting and secretly hoping for the treatment he had given Luce. But, oh was I wrong. He smirked and I blushed looking down. I looked back up and caught his eye. He rolled his eyes and sneered causing me to gasp. Damn, I looked away grabbing one of my many lighters as I flicked it on staring at the flame. What did I just do.

I heard the man lady call our attention. "Alright dump your hazards!" she sighed aggravated with us already. Wait hazards? My eyes bugged out as I read the list. Cell phones, fine, alcohol, fine, knives, not so fine, and….. Lighters or flammable items….. Oh hell no.


	2. Dog tags, flash photography,cheeky Cam

** thanks for the reviews and views! Please give me some ideas :) Disclaimer: I don't own Fallen! Or anything else you might recognize.**

I laid on my bed groaning as I looked out the barred window in my dinky room. After I had finish dumping my hazards, including my lighters and carving knives, (That I spent hours after school carving wood with Paul) she man had introduced us to some gothic chick named Arriane. Let's just say she's not my type.

There was a knock on my door as I sat up fixing my pin up before swinging open to door. "Oh hi….." A guy about five inches taller than me stood leaning against my door. "Hey I'm Roland." He grinned extending his hand.

He was well built as I could clearly see for he wasn't wearing a shirt. His dread locks hung in his face and he had a towel hung over his broad shoulders. "Hey I'm Tara Lyra Price but call me Lyra." I took his hand.

"Ah Lyra? Means starlight no?" I smiled broadly. "Ya! Thanks for noticing.' He chuckled at me. "anyway, if ya ever need something from the "outside world." He quoted. "let me know." I raised an eyebrow. "Something?" I asked. "Hazards, liquor, ya know the necessities." He grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled. "But I'm fine." He shrugged his shoulders. "See ya around…," he turned and walked towards his room across the hall. I could hear music pulsing threw the door. Suddenly I got an idea. "Wait!" I called.

He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. "Ya?" I smiled. "On second thought ill take and can of black paint." I looked at my plane warn door. "Oh, and a knife, lighter, and a whole lot of candy!" I giggled.

"Last but not least I'd like a CD player." I concluded. Roland threw his head back and laughed. "Your catching on Lee Lee." He grinned.

I fell back into my room slamming the door shut I pulled my cell phone out of my pin up and dialed Paul's number. He answered on the second ring. "hello?" I smiled. "HI PAULIE IT'S ME!" I singed. "MAGGY MAE!" he teased. 'Don't call me that." I snorted.

He chuckled. "Right sorry luv…..how are you calling me? I though you only had fifteen minutes on a Wednesday or something?" I could hear his grin through the phone. "Remember I'm a fucking genius!" I laughed resting the phone against my ear and shoulder as I shrugged off my shorts and pulled some black boxers over my black panties.

Damn I love black. "One second." I tossed the phone on my bed and shrugged off my shirt. Now I was only in my black boxers, sports bra, and dog tags. I fell back onto my bed grabbing the phone. "hey I'm back." I grinned.

"some genius." Someone snarled and I heard a camera snap and my head snapped up. "what the fuck!" I shouted as I saw raven head leaning against my door frame camera in hand. "get out!" he smirked and replied with. "Nice rack." I glared. "What's your problem!" I covered up my chest embarrassed.

I was relatively large in that area but I didn't want to stranger to know. "That your boyfriend…. I doubt you have one." He gestured to the phone. What a dick. "ya." I lied. I saw several emotions flash past his eyes but was gone before I could comprehend it. "hello?" I heard Paul through the phone. "Sorry one second-"

I started to reply before the phone was suddenly jerked from my grip. "wha?' I looked up shocked. "You can't have these here." He said nonchalantly throwing it on the ground before crushing it with the heel of his boot. "GET OUT!" I screamed. He put his hands up.

"Okay okay!... but can you tell me where your sisters room is I'd like to hook up if ya know what I mean." He winked. "Fuck you!" I slammed the door in his face as I threw myself on the bed sobbing. Ugh id never hear from Paul again! I whined. I was all alone here. I had no friends, no contact with the outside world, and most of all raven head was going to shag my sister.

**Hope you liked it! Please give me some ideas!I'd really appreciate it! Anything at all! Also if anyone knows any songs that kind of go with her situation so far let me know ;) thank ya luvs! Gosh Cam's so sexy right? Btw this is kind of how Lyra looks. Because I can't find any other pics so if ya guys know some website with female models or pics or something haha or a picture of how you imagine her tell me! :D wpcontent/uploads/2011/09/tumblr_lj569e0dON1qzy0uzo1_ **


	3. Daniel, cutting, candy, creeps

**Hey thanks for the reviews! I'd like to tell you all that Lyla is based on a great friend of mine on here! good luck girl! :) disclaimer: I own nothing u recognize or Fallen.**

I woke up early to the sound of a grumbly voice yelling through a speaker for all of us "scum bags" to get up. I groaned rolling onto my hip. my face was dry with tears as I had been crying the whole night. I threw back the shabby comforter popping my neck as I examined my arm. at least ten scars cover my wrist with the newest addition still crusted with blood.

I went to the dinky little sink a gently scrubbed off the blood. I bit my bottom lip cringing as the water came in contact with my cut. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but the pain of my life was to much. letting my blood flow... just released all that built up pressure. I opened up my closet as it moaned in protest.

Pawing through my clothes I pulled out a pair of black short shorts and a black and white striped shirt. god I hope they let me wear this. I though. shrugging it over my head I pulled out a black tee shirt that had several rips down the front letting my first shirt show through. and to top it off (of course) I slipped on my leather jacket an combat boots.

I smiled at myself in the dirty mirror applying some lip gloss. I hated make up but could make due with this. A knock was heard on my door as rushed to grab my backpack slinging it over my shoulder. I threw open the door. 'Ya.' I panted. 'Oh hey Roland!' I greeted. maybe I had a friend after all.

'Hey Lee Lee.' he grinned. 'Lee Lee?' he smirked. 'Ya your nickname remember that's always what C-uh never mind ready to go?' I eyed him strangely. 'Sure...' he stepped out of the way for me as I walked out of the room fingering the razor in my pocket. 'Oh I got your stuff.' he smiled. 'Already?' my mouth dropped. 'Well most of.' he nodded. 'Come on in.' he opened his door as I was hit with a musty scent.

Music was blaring as was usual for Roland and I recognized it as Three Days Grace. I examined his tricked out room and smiled as I noticed a Bob Marley poster... and A Beatles! 'You like the Beatles!' I grinned. 'ya there the greatest!' he smiled. 'They're my favorite band!' I exclaimed.

'Really?' he asked handing me a few lighters and a knife which I eagerly grabbed. I nodded happily. 'And now...' he smirked. 'All that candy you wanted.' I clapped happily practically drooling as he pulled a giant bag of assorted candy from a trunk in the corner of his room. 'Oh my god I love you!' I swirled grabbing it from him. 'And all it costs...' he tapped his cheeks and I threw my head back laughing.

I embraced him with my free hand and quickly pecked his cheek. He air pumped his fist. 'Yet's go we'll be late.' I smiled and he nodded following me out into the hall.

The air was thick and hard to breath as I stuck close to Roland. We made are way through a crowd of people waiting in front of a dinky building. My eyes automatically sought out my sister... she was talking to raven head. I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me as she batted her eyelashes flirtingly. 'Who's that?' I pointed to him wanting a name to the guy who had ruined my life.

Roland stiffened. 'Uh that's Cam... basically your school player.' he chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged pretending not to care and he relaxed. Cam. I mouthed it sounded good on my tongue. What the hell? did I just think that? I shook the though from my head quite literally shaking my head.

We weaves through a few more crowds as I noticed that everyone seemed categorized. 'Hey I'll be back.' Roland smiled at me and before I could respond he was off. Fuck. I sucked in a nervous breath trying to make myself appealing and attractive not wanting to be torn apart by these... these... I sighed. Well better make a good impression.

I though jutting out my rather large chest as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I wasn't as pretty as Luce but I did have a bigger chest then her I thought smugly not really caring all that much in reality. I didn't care about that stuff. I panicked not knowing what to do next without Roland. 'Hey baby.' someone breathed on the back of my neck. I shuddered as I was spun around.

I looked up at the freakishly tall guy... though most guys were taller than me he was intimidating. His pudgy face was covered in several piercings and his dull lips were foaming over with spit. 'You new here?' he slurred as I tried to pull away. 'Let go of me you creep!' I said a bit to loudly as I caught several people's attentions.

Luce, the bitch, was staring at me pitifully like I was embarrassing her but Cam, who had his left hand on the school wall above her head was watching her with curiosity. Pudgy face stared at me with dark eyes. 'excuse me?' he glared playing with the hem of my shirt as he snaked his hand up it. 'Uh!' I made a discussed noise kneeling him in the crotch. He doubled over panting as I took the opportunity to kick him in the face.

Everyone was staring now as Roland came over his eyes widened. A tall blonde boy followed in pursuit. 'Wow I leave you alone for 30 seconds and you've already molested someone." he joked as if it was perfectly normal. 'This is Daniel.' he nodded at said guy. 'Hi.' I smiled embarrassed.

He grinned saying nothing as he took my hand pressing his lips to it I blushed hard. Boys don't usually pay attention to me like this so you could imagine I was quite flattered. 'Come on some of us have to get to class." he winked and I blushed some more. 'Yes and as we know Lyla here, is a very slow walker.' Roland joked. 'Am not!' I defended. 'Are to! I think we have to carry you in fact... you know to make it on time,' he joked.

I flipped Roland off. 'The schools right there!' I giggled but it was too late. He grabbed at me by I luckily dodged. I though I was home free till Daniels strong arms caught me by the waist and hoisted me into the hair. I giggled and trashed as people gave me weird looks.

My sister on the other hand looked envious and THAT made me smirk. Daniel lifted me over his shoulders and sat me on top of his shoulders like a toddler and I was shocked that this wasn't hurting him. 'What? put me down!' I laughed at he and Roland grinned.

He rushed me into the building as an ear splitting bell sounded out. I covered my ears giggling all girly like which was odd for me. We passed by Cam and Luce as Cam glared daggers at Daniel... or probably me. I decided with a sigh. I passed by him as he stared at me nonchalantly.

I smiled not wanting him to hate me and my heart practically shattered as he glanced at Luce before shoving her into the wall and pressing his lips to hers. My eyes automatically pricked to tears and I'm positive he noticed. What was happening to me? why was I so concerned about a guy? well I could play that game to.

**hey sorry it for it being so short but please R and R :)**

it makes me sad when you don't


End file.
